Ariana Grande/Dangerous Woman/Let Me Love You
Lyrics 1: Ariana Grande I just broke up with my ex Now I’m out here single, I don’t really know what’s next But I ain’t even trippin', I'mma chill and sit back And I know they will be coming from the right And the left, left, left I just broke up with my ex and You're the one I’m feeling as I'm laying on your chest Good conversation got me holding my breath And I don’t normally say this but goddamn You the best, best, best Ariana Grande And if it feels right, promise I don't mind And if it feels right, promise I'll stay here all night Ariana Grande Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you 2: Ariana Grande As I'm laying on your chest I'll be out here thinkin' 'bout it, boy, it's just a guess But something just keeps telling me I'm better than the rest And I ain't tryna rush you, but goddamn, I'm a mess, mess, mess Ariana Grande And if it feels right, promise I don't mind And if it feels right, promise I'll stay here all night Ariana Grande Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you 3: Lil Wayne I say "Girl, you need a hot boy" She say "you need to stop fuckin' with them thots, boy" I say "You need a real nigga," she said, "Yes, Lord" And what you need your ex for? I'm triple X, Lord Okay, Ariana my lil mama, goodbye to the good girl My ex tripping, it's no Biggie, I 2Pac, shook her I'm laid up with my new thing, she lay her head on my new chain Then the mood change, my name change from 'Lil Wayne' to 'Ooh, Wayne' Oh Lord, she grinding on this Grande, oh Lord I'm drowning, I'm gonna need that coast guard And when it comes to that nigga, I give her amnesia She just looking for love, she says she single and I'm her feature Oh, my God Ariana Grande & Lil Wayne (You're no good, but it's time I love you, baby) Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you Tunechi, Mula baby Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you (But it's time I love you, yeah, yeah, ah) Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you She's looking for love (I'm looking for love) Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you She's looking for love (You're looking for love baby) Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you She's looking for love Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you (I'm looking for love babe) She's just looking for love She's just looking for love Lil Wayne & Ariana Grande I'mma give her that love He gon' gimme that love She's just looking for love Boy, I'm looking for love, baby I'mma give her that love I'mma give her that... I'mma give her that... Category:Ariana Grande Category:Lil Wayne Category:Dangerous Woman Category:Let Me Love You